


Mañana

by lea1santome



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Primera temporada o segunda.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mañana

**Author's Note:**

> Primera temporada o segunda.

Alaric sabe que mañana acabará con todo, mañana terminará con Damon, le clavará una estaca en su pobre corazón que dejó de latir hace siglos. Mañana lo matará, pero antes lo delibitará con la verbena, La verbena que se toma el Profesor con el café, y contamina su sangre, sabe que a ciencia Cierta Damon no se podrá a resistir a la sangre de ALaric.

Mañana le robará el anillo al vampiro y le obligará salir al Sol.

Mañana será el gran Día de su venganza.

Pero nunca llega ese mañana, tanta sólo lo pospone, un día, una semana, un mes, dos meses, y no llega ese mañana,. Sabe que su mano prefiere acariciar el pecho de Damon, antes de que clavarle una estaca, sabe que la verbena hace tiempo no contamina su sangre.

El vampiro no se supo resistir a la tentación que es el Profesor de Historia, a su sangre, pero el Alaric no consiguió resistirse a Damon al vampiro que Odia.

El placer de probar su propia sangre en los labios del Moreno, la perfecta combinación de la sangre y el semen en su boca, hace que ese mañana no llegue nunca.

MAÑANA

_ Mañana mataré al humano, lo mataré- se dice el vampiro mientras ve como su amante duerme a su lado, mientras le acaricia las mordeduras de su cuello.- Mañana, aunque sea lo último que haga, es el último paso que queda para que estés conmigo.


End file.
